Endless Obsession: Jade
by Luxikova
Summary: An 'Endless Love' fanfic. David's thoughts about Jade 20 years after his obsession is torn away from him. What will he do next?


I do not own "Endless Love" or the characters of Jade Butterfield, David Axelrod or Keith Butterfield; they belong to Scott Spencer and Franco Zeffirelli. This fanfic is based more on the movie (because I haven't read the book yet). Hope you enjoy!

David sat in his jail cell looking off into the parking lot, which was now sprinkled in a thin blanket of sparkling snow. A guard pastDavid's cell on the way back to his desk. He stopped to look at David.

"You know Axelrod, she ain't gonna appear out of thin air. She ain't comin' back. You should just forget about her." The guard said before turning away and continuing on his journey.

David didn't turn around nor did his speak, he never spoke to anyone anymore. He had heard what the guard had said but now he was used to everyone around him telling him to forget about her. But how could he? He loved her, he had always loved her and he would never stop loving her. They were soul mates, meant to be joined as one for all eternity. David tightened his grip on the cold, rusty bar of the window.

His skin was freezing from the frosty air but his mind and his heart had frozen up long ago. He thought of nothing, nothing at all except her.

He heard himself say her name over and over inside his head, "Jade…Jade…Jade…Jade Butterfield…Jade…Jade…Jade Axelrod, that sounds better," he told himself.

Then he closed his eyes and imagined the wedding he would have given her. Small but extravagant, and personal, with immediate family and friends only. She would walk down the aisle towards him in a clean, white dress, similar to the one she wore at the last dinner party he ever attended at the Butterfield's old house. She would tell him she loved him and after hours of dancing at the reception, they would leave to be alone and make love like they did the night of the party, in front of the fireplace.

Then David let go of the bar, his hand burned red from the cold metal. He walked across the cell and looked out of the tiny window and into the hallway. No one was there. David knew there wouldn't be another guard by there until five o'clock when the prisoners were let out for dinner. He estimated it was about two o'clock because they had already eaten lunch.

David walked back across the small room and sat on his bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a small letter. He fingered it with shaking hands, his eyes filled with tears. He placed the letter down next to him. He reached down and out of his sock he pulled a sharp, thin razor.

"Jade, oh my beautiful Jade, I'll be with you again, but not in this life, not with me damned to this cell for another fifty years." He said aloud. He had not spoken a single word in almost fifteen years and his voice was faint and cracked a little. Then David took the razor and placed it against his wrist. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he cut three small incisions on each wrist, making sure to hit a vein each time.

The life drained out of him slowly but a small smile came across his face. David had never felt so alive. Then he whispered his last words:

"I love you, Jade, forever…"

**Three hours later…**

The guard opened the door to David's cell and said, "Come on Axelrod, 's dinner ti- oh shit…" The guard said in awe at the sight of David's scarlet stained wrists. The guard shouted down the hall, "Pete, get an ambulance! Looks like we got a suicide!"

The guard ran to David's lifeless body. He tried to stop the bleeding but within minutes he was surrounded by paramedics who soon had David's body on a stretcher ready to leave. The guard couldn't believe it. After watching David suffer for twenty years he figured he was too far gone inside his head to do anything so drastic.

Once the jail cell was cleared the guard sat on a chair across from the bed. He put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. Then he noticed an envelope on the floor. He picked it up, saw the address and opened it. He didn't need to read it. He knew exactly what it said and exactly why David was gone. So he took the envelope and crumpled it up then set the letter itself on the bed. He decided to leave it for someone else to find. Then he stood up and left.

Later a young guard on duty found the letter and read it:

Dear David,

I know this will be hard for you to understand but I

know you will need to hear this to move on. Jade died

on the 22nd of November. She had been struggling with cancer for two years. So now you need to let her go for good.

Sincerely,

Keith


End file.
